


One More Memory

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: If only they had known it was the last kiss.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	One More Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt Buffy, Willow/Tara, not knowing that morning would be the last time they'd kiss.

Willow stretched her arms high above her head, lazy smile on her lips. "Good morning," she rolled to her side, propping herself on her elbow to look down at Tara.

"G'morning to you," she smiled softly, playing with a piece of Willow's hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Willow leaned down and kissed her softly.

Tara's nose wrinkled, "ew, morning breath," she teased. Willow grinned and nibbled a trail over her jaw. The blond tilted her head, letting Willow have her way with her neck. She slipped a finger under the redhead's chin and pulled her face back to hers. "Love you," her lips brushed Willow's then she kissed her.

Willow slipped her body over Tara's, never breaking the kiss. It was slow, lazy, an all-the-time-in-the-world kiss. It could have been fast and biting, something Willow would come to remember for years to come, if she'd known it would be their last


End file.
